


Of Treasure Hunts and Hints

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, Excerpts from the game itself, Gen, Lost phones, No Beta, Prompto and Noctis are like twins, Slight spoiler on treasure hunt, Treasure hunts, Worried but chill Ignis, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: It was an ungodly hour that the Prince and his best friend decided to go out. Confused and annoyed, Ignis wanted to know what the Prince is up to but to his dismay both of them left their phone. Thankfully, the two would be going to him sooner or later in the day.





	Of Treasure Hunts and Hints

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #15: Noctis loses his cell phone.
> 
> Yet another Assassin's Festival story. I liked all the fun DLCs but seeing Noctis fanboy-ing over a game made this particular DLC a bit harder to say goodbye to. Still, I hope the next fun one will be as memorable as the last. Though, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward for more Comrades content.
> 
> Anyway, it's a bit more caretaker type fluff in this one.

Lestallum is surprisingly cool at night, even more so with the indoor fans. The first time they were there, they thought the duvet was more of a decorative purpose than not. Once the sun sets, the duvet was properly put to use. 

Usually, it'll be Ignis to be the first one up in the morning, whilst it still dark and cold. Thus, it is a surprise when Noctis was the one haphazardly traipsing in the dark with inaudible, hushed whispers from Prompto.

"Noc..tis?" Ignis asked out loud groggily as he sat up from his bed, squinting to see where he was going. The duvet didn't exactly helped with his coordination.

"It's ok, Specs. Just gonna do the treasure hunt thing." He said hastily before there was a swooping sound of him and Prompto warping away from the window with a flash of blue.

The flash made him see spots in his vision, making him groan as he rub his eyes.

The snoring giant next to him slept on, not a care in the world as Ignis shuffled for his glasses and his phone.

Looking at the time, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What in the Hexatheon's name would the Prince be doing at 4.00 am?

Feeling both confused and annoyed, he thought to get a better hold on the situation now rather than later. He raked his mind for any reminders or notifications the prince might have given yesterday. If it had been any other situation, he would have let it go but not in a city with an active jammer to the Power of the Kings AND crawling with Magitek Troopers. 

He took a deep breath to maintain his calm as he dialed the Prince's phone.

As if to add to his frustrations, there was a loud vibration coming from the bed Prompto and Noctis shared.

He lets out a withering sigh as he turned to groped for the phone in the dark. Much to his dismay, he found another phone as the Prince's phone continued to vibrate. When he realised it was Prompto's phone, he groaned again as he reached for the other phone and ended the call on his phone.

Sitting beside the two phones, he rubbed his face as he thought of his next move. There was no point in panicking now and so far, there's no emergency they couldn't handle by their own...yet.

There was nothing he could do but carry on like normal. Knowing that they knew where he'll be was the only comfort he would have as he decided to get ready for the day. As irresponsible as it sounds, it's wise to keep calm and carry on.

True to his words, all that Noctis and Prompto did was solving the clues. They went back to the first clue and started to solve it one riddle at a time. By noon, they single-handedly gotten the Pendant of Truth. 

The two had found the first of the treasure hunt clue when it was already dark, yesterday. They decided it was wiser if they recorded all the clues and the locations on map before running around to get to items the next day. All fresh and ready for riddle tackling.

When they came to see Ignis, to gloat about the Pendant, he was looking at them expectantly. Sharp and expectant. It made them feel like they did something wrong.

The two of them stared back at him warily.

Realising that they were apprehensive, he took a deep breath to calm the bubbling feeling of annoyance from that morning. Maybe, his worries is all for naught. Lo and behold, there they were and very much safe. "Yes, gentlemen?" He asked, as kindly as possible so that they won't be too fearful to speak. He was starting to feel guilty for that.

"Hey, Iggy. Check it out: we finished the treasure hunt!" Noctis said excitedly as he carefully took out the Pendant of Truth, a triumphant smile on his face. 

Iggy smiled knowingly at that. "Hm...It appears that this 'treasure' is only the beginning." He told them. Ignis, out of curiousity, had seen through the treasure hunt first before tackling the tight rope walking. Knowing the prize at the end of it all wasn't one he could use, he didn't accept the prize.

"The beginning of what?" A slight note of confusion was present as Noctis said it.

"Another treasure hunt, is seems - and a more difficult one at that." He finished with a taunt. Both Prompto and Noctis gave him a look of disbelief. "Why not have a go? If you're up for the challenge." He teased the two of them.

"I don't really see the point." Prompto groused, already tired for the first round of the treasure hunt, shoulders slouching to demonstrate just that.

"Then perhaps, try relying on something other than your eyes-because what you see isn't always the truth." Ignis hinted at them.

Noctis scrutinised between him and the pendant. Ignis hoped that he had given enough incentive for the two to get the prize. It would be a shame otherwise.

"Alright, Specs." Noctis said, determined. "Wanna give us a hint?"

Ignis mentally thanked the Astrals. "How much of a hint? It's not good to spoil everything now." He said.

"Iggy~" Prompto whined pathetically.

He chuckled at that. "Very well, then. A big hint it is." He started. "The pendant claims that the colour purple is the colour of lies. Wasn't there a message written in purple at the storm symbol?" He explained.

The two looked like they realised something. The two looked at each other in some kind telepathic information transfer. It was somewhat endearing to see that but it also feel slightly disconcerting, as if the rest of the world, inclusive of himself was cut out.

"Thanks, Ignis." Noctis said as Prompto went on first.

Before he could leave, Ignis caught the crook of his sweaty elbow. "Wait for a moment." He said, letting go once the Prince stayed still where he was as Ignis reached for the two phones he had.

"You two left these, this morning." He told him as Noctis gave an apologetic nod. "If you need anymore hints, just text me." 

Noctis kept the phones in the pouch that came with the costume. "Yeah, Iggy. Thanks." He gave him a grateful smile. 

Ignis gave him an approving pat on his shoulder. "Ever at your service." He said with a fond nod.

With that, the Prince made a bee line to Prompto until he was out of sight. 

Ignis allowed himself a satisfied smile. At least, he could breathe easier now that the two had their phones back.

That night, when the two returned with Gladio in tow, the two treasure hunters displayed the results of their efforts with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys had a good read. Cheers!


End file.
